Batalha de Um
by Tay DS
Summary: Ela nunca tentaria pará-lo. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic feita de presente de aniversário para a minha esposa Drih Kyra Spring.


**Nome:** Batalha de Um

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação:** K+

**Sinopse:** Ela nunca tentaria pará-lo. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic feita de presente de aniversário para a minha esposa Drih Kyra_Spring.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence. Até porque, se pertencesse, Riku seria meu, Snow White morreria, Terra e Aqua ficariam juntos e felizes e todo o bla bla bla de sempre. A música Battle of One não é minha, e sim do 30 Seconds to Mars. Mas aceito o Jared Leto de presente.

**Nota de Autora:** Depois de um ano, volto ao fandom. Ok, ta tenso ultimamente. Além de estar sem tempo, comecei a escrever em outros fandons, já que as ideias para este estão um pouco difíceis de virem. Mas claro, eu ainda continuo escrevendo The Circle of Life. Que está tomando enormes proporções e está me fazendo reescrever o último capítulo publicado (o sete). Em breve deve haver atualizações. Até lá, deixo essa fic que foi feita especialmente para minha esposa Drih. Ela pediu uma RiKai, e pense em algo tenso! Mas eu disse que faria, e eu fiz. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. See ya!

x-x-x

**Batalha de Um**

Riku olhava vagamente as ondas se quebrando na areia, com a brisa marítima a balançar seus cabelos pratedos. Não havia sentido mais em estar ali, afinal. Mas precisava de algo antes daquela partida. Uma confirmação de que tudo poderia ser diferente. Será que seria? Duvidava muito.

O sol já estava se pondo quando finalmente percebeu que nada aconteceria mais. O sinal que tanto esperara não havia surgido. Sua keyblade, a Way to the Dawn, apareceu em suas mãos. Não importava o que planejava fazer com ela, não o fez. Uma vez reverberou pela praia, chamando-o. O rapaz se virou para ver quem o chamara.

Kairi estava ofegante. Talvez tivesse corrido até ali desde a vila. Os olhos azuis transpareceram alívio ao ver o outro ainda ali, porém, assim que recuperou o fôlego, não deixou de fitar com preocupação a keyblade que tinha em mãos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Riku conseguiu questionar, surpreso com a aparição dela.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? – ela perguntou incrédula, aproximando-se dele, ignorando a pergunta que fizera.

Ele não respondeu, apenas permitiu que sua keyblade sumisse de sua mão. Não teria como encará-la naquela situação.

- Não parece ser tão óbvio? – o rapaz questionou, finalmente encarando os olhos azuis da outra. – Já que possivelmente você não entendeu, eu estou partindo.

- Por quê?

- Já não há mais nada a fazer aqui. – e ele se virou, voltando a encarar o mar que cobria aquela parte de Destiny's Islands.

- Não acredito que está indo embora depois de tudo!

- Nunca havia pedido para irem atrás de mim. Nunca pedi para ser salvo.

E aquela última afirmação era uma mentira. Não importava o que acontecesse, mas sempre desejou ser salvo. Mas não por qualquer um. Apenas uma pessoa poderia salvá-lo.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – ela questionou. – Vai jogar fora todo o esforço do seu amigo? Ele abriu mão de voltar para casa para encontrá-lo, e assim que você agradece?!

- Eu já disse que nunca pedi para que fossem atrás de mim.

A ruiva ficou incrédula. Não acreditava no que o outro dizia.

- Não vá embora. – ela pediu pesarosa, desviando os olhos que tinha sobre ele.

Ele fechou os olhos. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira a moça pedir. Porque ela sempre o fazia vacilar em suas decisões? Porque ela simplesmente não o deixava em paz?

- Então porque você não tenta? – ele questionou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico.

Kairi não respondeu. Apenas ficou surpresa com a pergunta do outro.

- Não tem lugar para mim aqui Kairi. Nunca teve. – o rapaz continuou a dizer, sentindo que podia desmoronar a qualquer instante.

- Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou, sem entender aonde seu amigo queria chegar.

Riku se virou para encará-la. Os olhos esverdeados encontraram os azuis e ela pôde ver que dor se encontrava refletida ali. Mas, muito mais do que isso, viu afeição misturado a um sentimento que não conseguia identificar.

- Você nunca percebeu, não foi? Nem mesmo Sora conseguiu perceber. – e riu, como se aquilo fosse parte de uma piada.

- Riku... – a ruiva sentiu sua voz vacilar. – Do que está falando, afinal?

- Eu a amo Kairi. – ele conseguiu dizer, encarando-a desesperadamente, em busca de alguma reação. – Sempre amei!

Ela não soube o que dizer diante daquilo. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas a voz parecia ter desaparecido. Então, com tristeza, percebeu o que ele queria dizer. O porquê daquela decisão.

- Quer que eu fique? Então porque não tenta me parar? – o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou.

Ele apenas recebeu o silêncio da outra. Então riu. Aquela era a resposta, afinal.

- Você não me ama. Não da maneira como eu a amo, não é verdade?

- Riku...

Sua voz morreu mais uma vez ao ver que a keyblade do rapaz surgira nas mãos dele.

- Não se preocupe. Não precisará mais ter que olhar para mim. Seja feliz com o Sora. Faço-o feliz.

Ele se virou e estava preparado para cortar o céu na intenção de abrir um portal, até que ouviu os passos apressados atrás de si. Dois segundos depois, Kairi estava à sua frente, barrando-o de ir embora.

- Ficar na frente não vai me impedir. – Riku precisou comentar risonho pela tentativa dela.

- Não vá embora. – ela pediu mais uma vez, encarando-o.

O rapaz riu incrédulo, voltando a ficar sério em seguida. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, fitando-a intensamente.

- Então me segure.

Aproximou-se ainda mais dela, percebendo o espanto da outra. Parou a centímetros de seu rosto. Seu hálito cheirava a menta. As respirações dos dois se cruzavam.

- Provoque-me. – ele sussurrou em desafio.

Contudo, os segundos se passaram, e ninguém se mexeu. Sentiu o último resquício da luz do sol se esvair no horizonte.

Afastou-se da ruiva, que mantinha os olhos fechados, apenas como se esperasse alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe. Eu ficarei bem. – Riku falou, dando de ombros, e afastando-se da garota ruiva.

- Você não precisa...

- Preciso. Esta é uma batalha que apenas eu posso enfrentar.

Com a keyblade em mãos, e decidido do que estava prestes a fazer, o rapaz fez um gesto que cortou o ar. Uma passagem se abriu.

Sem olhar para trás, sem mesmo dar tempo de pensar ou se arrepender daquilo tudo, Riku atravessou o portal, deixando Kairi sozinha na praia.

Após o sumiço do portal que levara o amigo embora, a garota ruiva chorou, deixando-se desabar sobre os joelhos. Não podia evitar agora. Sentia-se culpada. Poderia ter feito qualquer coisa para manter seu amigo ali, mas não o fez. Sora a culparia. Todos iriam.

Jamais poderia dizer que os sentimentos do amigo eram correspondidos. Seu coração estava tão confuso. Perguntou-se se o fato de ter escolhido Sora naquele momento minutos atrás era correto como achava. Mas talvez não fizesse tanta diferença, no final.

Enxugou suas lágrimas. Não faria diferença continuar chorando. Levantou-se e limpou a areia das pernas. Voltou a caminhar pela praia em direção à vila onde morava. E tentaria também encontrar um jeito de contar a Sora o que havia acontecido.

Teria que achar um jeito de superar aquela perda. Os dois fizeram sua escolha, afinal, e teriam que viver com ela. Teriam que encarar a batalha que eles próprios escolheram enfrentar.


End file.
